En tres minuts En tres minutos
by maricurie
Summary: SLASH Es un songfic cortito trágico y triste : . La canción original se llama "En tres minuts" y es de Manu Guix, por si alguien quiere escucharla.


**_Nota:_** Es una historia triste y trágica, que acaba muy pero que muy mal...

**_Nota 2:_** Para entender las negritas, cursivas y el texto subrayado debo añadir que la negrita corresponde a la canción, junto a su traducción; la cursiva es la narración normal; y el texto subrayado es una nota.

***************************************

**Trist, això no ho tenia previst, vull intentar creure en tu, sé que podré estar segur, si et tinc al meu costat, em sento perdut i atrapat, el temps per parlar s'ha esgotat, i no puc deixar de pensar en tu.**

**Traducción: Triste, esto no lo tenía previsto, quiero intentar creer en ti, sé que puedo estar seguro, si te tengo a mi lado, me siento perdido y atrapado, el tiempo para hablar se ha agotado, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.**

_No sab__ía cuánto tiempo llevaba aguantando aquella situación. ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Ya ni se acordaba, pero cuándo lo hacía las heridas volvían a abrirse con más intensidad y furia que antes. Aquel chico lo había desgajado completamente; después de él la vida ya no había vuelto a tener el mismo sentido de antes, ni siquiera había vuelto a ser el mismo Harry de antes: aquel chico alegre, inocente, que se preocupaba por sus amigos y sonreía aún cuando no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Había cambiado y mucho. El anterior Harry había desaparecido con él, y también todo lo que aquello implicaba. Siempre lo recordaba ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era muy feliz con él a su lado y todo parecía brillar junto a él. Ahora nada parecía tener sentido sin él: el Quidditch no era igual, sin él no valía la pena jugar, por eso lo dejó; las clases ya ni siquiera tenían el atractivo de antes; los sentimientos se habían desvanecido, como él._

**No sé com ho hauré de fer, dona'm tres minuts i t'ho diré, sé que havia de lluitar per tu i no ho vaig saber fer...**

**Traducción: No sé cómo hacerlo, dame tres minutos y te lo diré, sé que tenía que luchar por ti y no lo supe hacer.**

_Juntos hab__íamos sido muy felices, siempre recordaré tu sonrisa sincera cuando nos declaramos. Al final, nos separamos y todo fue por mi culpa. No supe estar a la altura de la situación, no supe valorarte y ahora te he perdido. No eres el mismo y lo siento, mi amor. Todo fue culpa mía; tú querías más y yo no pude atarme tanto: aunque lo sabías te habías hecho ilusiones porque te dije que tú eras el único que me hacía sentir único. Era cierto, todo lo que vivimos fue cierto: lo sentí cómo nunca antes lo había sentido con nadie; me gustaría que supieras que no pasa ni un solo día en el que no me arrepienta de ello, pero no sé amar. Creí que contigo sería diferente, ciertamente eres especial; pero no puedo atarme._

**Coses que mai entendré, tu vas donar-me la llum, que m'allunyava del fum, dins meu.**

**Traducción: Cosas que nunca entenderé, tu me diste la luz, que me alejaba del humo, dentro de mí.**

_D__raco, me prometiste que si nos alejábamos no podrías hacerme más daño, pero tu nombre está gravado a fuego en mi corazón: no lo podré borrar nunca. Odio que no sepas amar, ni siquiera pude enseñarte, no me dio tiempo a ello. ¿Cuánto más tiempo tendré que permanecer así? ¿Algún día podré olvidar que una vez fuiste mío? No creo que sea posible, amor. Estás en mi memoria, nunca te olvidaré y eso me hace daño. Daño no poder olvidarte y daño amarte tanto. Me voy a dormir y sólo pienso en ti, me levanto y sigo pensando en ti: haga lo que haga, todo me recuerda a ti. Me has hecho más daño del que creí en un principio. Te necesito a mi lado, me encantaría poder borrar todo lo que pasamos juntos, pero no puedo y tampoco quiero. Quizás sea doloroso recordarte, pero al menos sé que estuviste conmigo y que durante un tiempo nos amamos. No lo puedo borrar: son los únicos recuerdos felices que me unen a ti, amor._

**No sé com ho hauré de fer, dona'm tres minuts i t'ho diré, sé que havia de lluitar per tu i no ho vaig saber fer...**

**Traducción: No sé cómo hacerlo, dame tres minutos y te lo diré, sé que tenía que luchar por ti y no lo supe hacer.**

_¡Maldita sea! Odio tener que ser tan fuerte y hacerme el valiente. Me duele tanto verte as__í, me partes el corazón y todo esto es por mi culpa. Me gustaría decirte que tengo la solución a nuestros problemas, pero aún no la he encontrado... Sé que aunque no pueda amarte, porque no sé cómo se hace, eres el más importante de todos con los que he estado y no quiero perderte. No podré amarte, pero puedo sentir que estoy cerca de ello. Tengo una idea, espero que me sigas, por los viejos tiempos._

**Sé, que tot és mentida i sé que així és la vida i que més... final de partida i el meu cor que crida per tu.**

**Traducción: Sé, que todo es mentira y sé que así es la vida y qué más... final de partida y mi corazón que te llama.**

_Has reavivado la llama con tu nota: _Amor, reúnete conmigo en la Torre de Astronomía a medianoche, tengo algo importante que decirte. _Voy a ir aunque sea lo último que haga, no puedo resistirme: te amo demasiado y quiero tenerte cerca una vez más. Ya es medianoche y me estás llamando en la oscuridad; mientras, yo me apresuro, sé que no eres paciente y no quiero hacerte esperar. Enseguida voy, Draco!_

**No sé com ho hauré de fer, dona'm tres minuts i t'ho diré sé que havia de lluitar per tu i no ho vaig saber fer...**

**Traducción: No sé cómo hacerlo, dame tres minutos y te lo diré, sé que tenía que luchar por ti y no lo supe hacer.**

_Te pido perd__ón mil veces y tú lo aceptas: sé que me amas demasiado, que lo has pasado muy mal por mí; pero te lo voy a recompensar. Mi plan estará en marcha en nada: nos vamos a tirar de la torre juntos, cogidos de la mano, sin temores y nos reuniremos en otro lugar. Al fin, allí estaremos mejor y seremos felices, mi vida. Un beso de despedida para recordar que lo hacemos por nosotros: somos egoístas; pero el mundo es cruel e injusto. Estamos decididos, con un último beso nos separamos y nos cogemos de la mano: nos sonreímos y nos lanzamos al vacío esperando reencontrarnos en el otro lado. Por fin puedo decirlo: te quiero!_

************************************

**_Nota final:_** ¿Alguien me dejará un comentario? No creo... Bueno como antes he dicho no ha sido mi culpa,ha sido la de la canción que no acaba bien u.u'. Es broma, espero que os haya gustado dentro de lo que cabe y que la disfrutéis. Opiniones, Avadas,... Ya sabéis dónde: dejándome un comentario ^^ que me haría infinitamente feliz (tanto si es positivo como negativo).


End file.
